Navdeep Pallapolu
|hometown = Vetapalem, Chirala, India |occupation = Actor. |knownfor = Acting in film Jai. |spouse = |ProfileInputAnyText = Yes |SeriesFullName = Bigg Boss Telugu 1 |Year = 2017 |TimesNominated = 3 |NominationsReceived = 8 |TimesSaved = |HeadodHouseWins = 1 |Currently = Evicted |Currently1 = Evicted |Place = 7th |Days = 57 |SocialMediaInputAnyText = Yes |TwitterUserName = navdeeppallapol |InstagramUserName = pnavdeep }} is a contestant on Bigg Boss Telugu 1. Biography Born on 26 January 1986 in Hyderabad, Telangana, India. His parents Rama Rao (father) and Madhavi (mother). He grew up and completed his studies in the same city. Career Navdeep has appeared in both Telugu and Tamil films, portraying diverse characters. Navdeep's first film appearance was in the 2004 Telugu romantic film, Jai, in which he played an Indian boxer fighting Laskar-E-Taiba terrorists. The movie was a hit. In the 2005 Tamil blockbuster Arinthum Ariyamalum, he portrayed a hero who is the son of the don, Prakash Raj, who was estranged from his father. His following films were primarily forgettable and failed at the box office, despite him gaining a reputation as a talented actor. His biggest break was the 2007 film Chandamama, where he starred along with Kajal Aggarwal, in which his performance as a flirty and naughty youth won high praise. The film was one of the biggest blockbusters of 2007, and Navdeep and Kajal won high accolades. He later essayed a lead role in Arya 2 opposite Kajal once again and Allu Arjun, and he received praise for his character with grey shades. Despite it being a multi starrer with Allu Arjun, Navdeep made his presence felt in this box office hit. From 2010 till 2013, he continued to star in diverse films, which include Om Shanti opposite Aditi Sharma, Kajal Aggarwal, and Nikhil Siddharth, the mystery thriller Yagam, slapstick comedy Mugguru, romantic drama Aakasame Haddu, an extended cameo in Oh My Friend, and the thriller Mythri, none of which made a mark at the box office. In 2013, Navdeep played the powerful main antagonist opposite Jr. NTR in Baadshah, and the film was a blockbuster. Later that year, he starred in masala flick Vasool Raja, in which Srihari played an important role. That movie failed at the box office. In 2014, his crime comedy Bangaru Kodipetta was an average venture, in which he starred opposite Swathi Reddy, and then he played the male lead in the supernatural horror flick Ice Cream, which was a hit at the box office. He also hosted the "3rd South Indian International Movie Awards" that year. He played a cameo role in Anukshanam and his next film Poga flopped. In 2015 he starred in another crime drama Bham Bolenath, which flopped miserably, and played an extended cameo in Tamil movie Idhu Enna Maayam. In 2016, Navdeep hosted the 1st IIFA Utsavam Awards with Allu Sirish and Regina Cassandra. He also made a cameo appearance in the Hindi flick Azhar and played an important supporting character in Ram Charan's blockbuster movie '' Dhruva. He later played a crucial role in ''Nene Raju Nene Mantri in 2017, which also starred Rana Daggubati. He finished as in 4th place on the reality TV show Bigg Boss Telugu in 2017. In 2018 he starred in Gangstars, a crime drama web series alongside Jagapati Babu and Swetha Basu Prasad. The series was promoted heavily like a film and got a positive reception. After nearly 3 years in 2018, following the new success of Gangstars, he starred as a hero once again in romantic comedy Next Enti, opposite Tamannaah and Sundeep Kishan. This film unfortunately failed at the box office. He is all set to star in a period war Telugu film Veeramadevi in a full-fledged male lead role directed by V.C. Vadivudaiyan, opposite Sunny Leone. The shooting for the film will commence in February 2018 and will be released in Telugu, Tamil, Hindi & Malayalam. He has given his voice to an HIV/AIDS education animated software tutorial created by the nonprofit organization TeachAIDS, and he is an avid humanitarian supporting various other causes and charities. Player's History - Bigg Boss Telugu 1 Task History Nominations History Post Big Brother Trivia References Category:1986 births Category:Bigg Boss contestants Category:Bigg Boss Telugu 1 Contestants Category:Wild Card Contestants Category:Film Stars Category:Actors